Rolland Dupain
|supervillain identity = Bakerix }} is the paternal grandfather of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In "Bakerix", when Rolland refuses to eat Marinette's bread after finding out she's his granddaughter, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Bakerix, a bread-themed supervillain.RTS Deux released a list of all the information of the Season 3 episodes on their website which can also be found here and here. The individual images of the list can also be found here. Feri González also corroborated the authenticity of the list here. Appearance Physical appearance Rolland is a short man with a large build. He has gray hair, a balding head, bushy gray eyebrows and green eyes. Civilian attire Rolland wears a blue and white striped shirt with 5 white buttons, light blue shorts, thick black glasses and dark blue shoes. As Bakerix Bakerix looks like a Gaul made out of bread. Personality Rolland is a highly traditional man who enjoys doing things the old-fashioned way. He is very proud of his Gallic heritage and fond of reminiscing over the old days; though, in turn, he is not fond of modern technology or anything he considers non-traditional, being quick to point out when something is not being done the way he thinks it should be done. His fixation with sticking to tradition extends to the point where he isolates himself from the rest of the modern world and even cut ties with his son Tom over him and his wife changing his bread recipe with rice flour. However, despite this, he can be nice and polite towards others, showing kindness to his flour delivery man and later his granddaughter Marinette when she pretends to be a flour delivery intern named Germaine in order to get into his house. Regardless of his aversion to non-traditional things, he is willing to rely on them under certain circumstances, allowing Cat Noir to rush him back home when he fears his bread or granddaughter could be in danger. Furthermore, after realizing that his son's way of baking bread is just as good as his own, he quickly becomes more accepting of going against tradition and decides to reconnect with his family afterwards. As Bakerix, he is obsessed with making Paris the way it was when he was young, destroying anything that he considers modern. Abilities As a civilian Like his family, Rolland is an excellent baker. As Bakerix Bakerix wields an elixir that, when drunk, enables him to grow bigger and stronger for a short period of time. Family Sightings Episodes Trivia * Rolland was revealed during a Miraculous panel at Ludicomix on April 21, 2018. And according to Thomas Astruc, the story of this character will have some elements of his family's story.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/987736701954068481 * During a Q & A on January 15 2019, Jeremy Zag confirmed we would see Marinette's grandfather and more of her family members.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1085274464630247424 * In "Bakerix", Rolland is the fourth akumatized character to be related to Marinette, after Wang Cheng in "Kung Food", Gina Dupain in "Befana", and Tom Dupain in "Weredad". *Bakerix's ability to increase his strength and muscle mass with his serum is an homage to Bane from Batman. *Bakerix might be inspired by Asterix who is the main protagonist from the french comic series by Rene Goscinny and Albert Uderzo. de:Rolland Dupain es:Rolland Dupain fr:Rolland Dupain pl:Rolland Dupain pt-br:Rolland Dupain ru:Ролланд Дюпэн Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Members of Dupain-Cheng family Category:Recurring Characters